Liasion
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Af-fair -noun- \ə-ˈfer\: a romantic or passionate attachment typically of limited duration. A matter occasioning public anxiety, controversy, or scandal. Or commercial, professional, public, or personal business. AU slash, ScotCh
1. Chapter 1

Their bodies met in a clash of passion. Heated kisses being placed on any skin they could reach. Hands grasping desperately, trying to prove to themselves that this was real.

The dark-haired man breathed in that beautiful scent of sweat, vanilla and something that was purely male as he unbuttoned the blonde's shirt.

The shorter man gasped at the lips attacking his collarbone while his hands undid whatever they could, wanting to feel the hot skin of his lover.

The thick summer air and the sound of crickets surrounded them as fireflies danced around the gazebo that was their meeting place. The same gazebo that the dark-haired man had said his wedding vows in some years before.

"Oh Chris…" the blonde moaned as the taller male laid kisses to his chest. He ran his fingers through the thick dark locks and forced the man's face up so their mouths could meet in a mash of teeth and tongues.

"Scott," Chris breathed, wrapping his arms around the blonde, pulling him as close as he could.

God, if only it could be like this every day. But a distinguished lawyer and a lowly tailor's paths rarely met did they?

Scott rocked his hips against Chris, "I need you…" he whispered, looking at his lover with eyes full of not just lust, but love. The look made Chris' knees wobble in a way that his wife never could achieve.

She was a pretty little thing, from a good family. Their marriage had been celebrated, both bride and groom deemed lucky with a union that would be envied by all.

Most people envied the marriage and how nicely the couple lived. Scott was the only one to envy the bride.

Chris growled as he hoisted the blonde up onto the railing, kissing him greedily, sliding a finger inside the blonde who cried out in ecstasy.

And while Christopher MacLean was a respected, married man, Scott Bennet was a 'confirmed bachelor' spoken of in furtive whispers by the very people that forced them into secrecy.

They had met too late. Chris couldn't count the number of times he wished that he could have met Scott just a month earlier, could have saved him from a union to a woman he could never love.

They lost themselves in each other. Their bodies molded perfectly together, they knew each other. They knew the other better than they knew themselves. They became one body and in that moment of perfection they knew that it was society who was wrong and not them.

The air was filled with the sounds of crickets and the muffled moans of true love. The couple was safe in that moment, nothing could harm them. In this moment, everything was perfect.

Tomorrow they would go back to thoughts of longing and knowing glances if they chanced to glimpse each other in town. But that was tomorrow and it was so far away.

Scott took a deep breath as his body shivered in post-coital bliss. Chris laid his head against the blonde's shoulder and smiled as he panted, feeling content.

"I love you," he whispered and leaned his head into the hand that cupped his cheek. Black eyes met teary brown.

"I love you too Chris," Scott smiled tenderly and kissed his lover softly, slowly.

"I love you," Chris returned the kiss, holding Scott delicately as if he were made of glass and would shatter, leaving the lawyer alone in this dream, if he squeezed him too hard. "I love you," he said desperately as he kissed the blonde again and again and again.

Scott held Chris' face in both hands as he returned the kisses just as frantically, muttering words of love and comfort.

The kisses turned into soft caresses and then just holding and memorizing the feel of each other. The feel of stubble against soft skin, the touch of slim fingers in tangled locks, hard muscle against hard muscle. How could something this good be wrong?

Scott bit his lip as he finished buttoning his shirt, trying not to let his mind think on the empty bed he was going back to. Chris felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of his not-empty bed.

"Same time Tuesday?" Scott asked quietly, wishing time could stop.

Chris sighed, "Four days is much too long a wait," he reached out and pulled the blonde into a hug. Scott kissed his neck fondly.

"It is your fault for having a dinner party both tomorrow and Saturday," he gave a sad chuckle.

"And you refuse to meet on Sunday,"  
"It's a holy day. I will not let you ruin my chances of getting into Heaven."  
Chris laughed at his lover's ridiculous logic.

They parted an hour later though it felt like seconds.

Scott looked back at the moonlit gazebo wistfully, urging Tuesday to get here as fast as possible. He smiled, playing with the band on his ring finger that Chris had given him last year as he made the trek back to the apartment above his shop.

Chris did not look back as he walked towards the house that towered over him in the distance. He knew if he looked back, he would never leave. He touched the band on his finger, wishing it symbolized the same promise as its twin on Scott's finger.

He opened the door to his home quietly and snuck in, shutting it just as silently. He made his way through the entry hall and up the stairs, in the dark, knowing the way to the bedroom by heart.

He stepped into the room and instantly looked at the closet, his eyes not meeting the moonlit bed nor the shapely figure that lay in it.

Chris undressed and laid his wrinkled clothes on the back of the chair. He sighed and finally faced the bed. Tiredness washed over him and he lurched toward it, his mind filled with sweet images of the past few hours.

He slipped into the bed and his eyes finally took in the sight of his sleeping wife. Her face angelic and innocent, completely unaware that her husband had said the words she had been yearning to hear for years, sincerely, no _longingly _to that 'cute little tailor who made my wedding dress'.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to push away the wishes that things could be different. That he could go back in time.

That the man he loved could be lying by his side.

-Fin-

(I have no idea where this came from. I just wanted to write something to do with an affair. And I actually think this turned out brilliantly. There are a few sentences I wish I could fix but otherwise, I like this. Maybe someone could beta it for me?)

(This story is obviously AU and takes place in the Victorian Era or really anytime back when people were prudish and traditional, though I kept picturing Scott and Chris in pretty Victorian suits.)

(Reviews are love and I hope you guys don't mind this slightly different writing style. Though I tend to be a comedy writer, I think my serious works are my best.)

(This made me tear up a bit, did you?)


	2. Chapter 2

It had started out innocently enough.

"Christopher, you need a new suit for my parent's anniversary party next month. You should go to the tailor who made my wedding dress. He's rather talented."

It was a really nice dress, all lace and intricate designs.

So Chris had gone to the tailor's asking about a new suit.

He hadn't quite expected the small blonde man who looked him up and down quickly before grabbing his arm and measuring it with a length of string.

"Silk, gray with silver and diamond buttons," it wasn't a question. Chris could hardly argue, it sounded superb.

The lawyer had then been pushed onto the dais for more measuring, the tailor firing questions at him and writing things down. Chris did his best to keep up, trying not to get distracted by those intense brown eyes.

He was told to come back next week for a fitting and then the tailor smiled.

"Have a good week Mr. MacLean,"

Chris nodded, "You too Mr. Bennet."

He left quickly, shaking that beautiful smile out of his mind.

The next time they met was much more pleasant. Now that Scott had the cloth cut out and the image of the perfect suit in mind, he was calm. He made small talk with Chris as he stuck pins in the half-made suit. They were surprised by how much they had in common.

Soon Chris was staying after his fittings, watching Scott work and getting to know him more and more. They chattered about anything and everything. Scott did his work slowly, wanting the suit to be a masterpiece but also not wanting to finish because then the handsome lawyer would leave.

The flirting began at the second to last fitting. The usual banter between them became more heated and if Scott's hands tended to stray while he was fixing hems or adjusting the lapels, well, who was Chris to complain?

Both of them were sad when the suit was finished. It was beautiful.

"I will be the envy of the entire party," Chris fingered the soft material reverently.

"That's too bad for the host and hostess," Scott giggled.

They parted with unsatisfying promises of seeing each other around town.

-:-

His in-law's party had been everything Chris had expected it to be. Formal, perfect and downright boring. He had spent the night sipping wine and listening as his wife made idle talk with other upper-class people that Chris hated. He'd much rather be in town, in the pub, playing cards with Chef.

He did get many compliments on his suit though. Chris took no hesitation in recommending Scott, deeming him the best tailor in the county.

-:-

It was a week after the party that Chris decided he simply had to have a new suit for court. His wife readily agreed since her husband had a tendency to wear suits until they were falling apart at the seams.

Scott had gladly accepted the new assignment though he already had a long list of orders thanks to Chris' praises of his work.

Chris told him to take as long as necessary.

Scott's idea for this new suit was just as great as the last one. But it seemed to be causing him problems.

First, Chris needed to come in because Scott had gotten the wrong measurements. And if Scott lingered a moment too long when measuring Chris' chest and waist, neither man mentioned it.

Then Chris came in, requesting a different style of lapels. Scott nodded but that would take another week of work. Chris had no difficulty waiting.

-:-

"Mr. MacLean, what do you think of this stitching?"

"It's no good, do it again. Now tell me more about your schooling in Germany?"

-:-

"No, this won't do. I accidentally made the sleeves an inch too short!"

"Is that another delay Mr. Bennet? I'm starting to doubt your skill."

"Oh shut up."

-:-

It took almost three months, but the suit finally got finished. Mostly because Chris' wife had been wondering why a simple suit was taking so long.

Scott folded the clothing neatly into a box and set it on the counter in front of Chris. Chris smiled, his eyes straying to the door behind the register that he knew led to Scott's apartment.

"Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee?" Scott's expression was neutral but his eyes glinted mischievously.

Chris, always a gentleman, accepted.

The apartment was small and cozy. Chris settled on the couch and watched Scott prepare the coffee.

They sat close to each other as they sipped their drinks, chatting about nothing, their thighs just barely touching.

Then Scott leaned across Chris to set his cup on the table and they froze, staring at the other in wonder.

The kiss was soft and hesitant. Someone sighed, then another moaned and the kiss became more sure. Arms wrapped around necks and waists.

Then Chris felt Scott's tongue and the outside world faded away.

It may have started out innocent.

It turned into anything but.

-Fin-

(Prequel to first chapter. Most of this should be read in as sarcastic a manner as possible)

(Scott and Chris are so sneaky. Not.)

(I kinda love this Victorian world, though they don't allow Scott to be his flamboyant self so this will probably be my last story set in this time period. At least with ScotCh.)

(Reviews are love!)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful morning.

The date was August 25th, 1862. A Sunday.

And on this beautiful Sunday, the town was bustling with activity.

Carriages rolled up the streets, pulling families to Mass. Children ran and played around their mother's skirts as the women gossiped and traded recent news in the town square. The men were enjoying their day off work, making plans to stop by the pub later for a drink.

A block away from the main street, the sounds of laughter and the smells of Sunday dinner wafted through the air and into the open window on the second story of a tailor's shop.

The curtains rustled gently in the breeze, the sunlight pouring in just barely reached the bed, upon which two figures lay.

"Happy Birthday love," the larger figure whispered as he ran his fingers through a tangle of blonde hair. The pair was curled up amongst the sheets, the smaller male cuddling against the brunet's chest.

"My golden birthday, I am 25 on the 25th," the blonde smiled, rubbing his thumb over his lover's stomach softly.

"It's been 3 years then," the brunet said, voice husky.

"Since what Chris?"

"Since we met, I was married in July and came in to get a suit only a month after, you had just turned twenty-two,"

The blonde bit his lip, feeling the tears come to his eyes that always did when he remembered how cruel Fate had been. One month, why couldn't they have met one month sooner?

"That's right, three years almost to the day," he smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover. Chris happily reciprocated it, stroking Scott's cheek.

When they pulled apart, Scott buried his face in Chris' neck and hugged the lawyer even closer to him, tangling their legs together. Chris kissed his forehead and returned the embrace.

They lay there in sleepy, contented silence, just listening to the distant noises of their neighbors and their own breathing.

They seldom got a morning like this. It was always so cloak and dagger, meeting after dark, in secluded places. Making up excuses as to why a tailor or a lawyer would need to see each other so often. Chris now owned a closet full of gorgeous suits and Scott was gaining a reputation as a bit of a troublemaker if he needed legal help so often.

But neither of them cared. They took what time they could. Being a lawyer alone was quite time-consuming but add on top of that, all the social events his wife dragged him to and time together was rare indeed.

Happily, this week his wife was in Calgary visiting her sister and Chris had much too much work to be done that he couldn't possibly go with her. She'd pleaded a bit at first, because it wasn't proper for a woman to travel alone but she understood that Chris' work kept him busy. Sometimes he was at the courthouse till midnight! Always coming home tired and disheveled.

"I sort of wish that she would stay in Calgary, meet some preacher and leave me," Chris said with a small yawn. He'd contemplated leaving his wife before, Scott was worth the scandal, but his wife was a good woman, smart and a bit defiant, which Chris liked. She didn't deserve to be left; no one would marry a divorced woman. Not in this small town.

"I can't picture her with a preacher, I see her with a policeman or a judge. A judge is a step up from a lawyer, you see," Scott smiled and Chris laughed, tickling Scott's sides till he giggled too.

"Maybe I could fake my own death?" A widow had much better chances than a divorcee.

Scott moved so he was lying on his side, settling his head against Chris' so their eyes met.

"But where would we go? I imagine fairly far to where no one has heard of either of us," he smiled shyly, not wanting to indulge in this fantasy. It was a dream he'd had so many times, but this was their home and what of his sisters? He was the eldest, he couldn't just abandon them, leave them to take care of mother whose condition was worsening every day.

Chris grinned, "How about America? I hear Lincoln is a fairly good president,"

"They're in the middle of a civil war Christopher," Brown eyes rolled, but Chris wasn't deterred.

"It could end any day now; we wouldn't have to go where the fighting is. We could go out west, what do they call it? Manifest Destiny?"

"I could see myself living amongst a bunch of cowboys," Scott smiled demurely, making Chris growl and nip his lips for daring to suggest such a thing.

"But it's too hot there Chris, there'd be no snow,"

"How about a small village in England then? One of those cottages advertised in the paper that you like so much,"

"Well, there is snow in England," And out in the countryside, two men living together might not be questioned as greatly as it was here in their small, prudish town.

"God Save the Queen," Chris murmured as he began to kiss Scott's neck, he'd have to study the laws of England later, see if homosexuality was a capital offense there as it was here.

"It wouldn't be a farm though, would it? I can handle a dog or cat but farm animals is where I draw the line."

"Could you see either of us working a farm?" Chris chuckled, licking at a mark he'd made last night, causing Scott to mewl deliciously.

"I should say not, we're city boys through and through. Perhaps London then?"

"Too crowded, a cottage near a large city. We'll get a dog, but not a puppy. I hate puppies," Chris sneered and Scott giggled, remembering his sister's puppy that had stolen all of Scott's attention one afternoon, making Chris insanely jealous.

"We'll have a huge fireplace and a red satin sofa," Scott sighed. One of the few times he'd dared to visit Chris at home while his wife was out, he'd discovered their rarely used sitting room and an amazing satin couch. They'd spent the afternoon kissing on that couch and Scott had desired to own one ever since.

"And a bed, the largest, softest one money can buy," Chris continued kissing Scott's neck lazily. He never wanted to leave _this_ bed.

"With silk sheets," Scott smiled and nudged Chris' face so their lips could meet in a gentle kiss.

It was a beautiful dream and in that kiss, both men could see it as a reality. In that moment, it was a possibility. It was Scott's birthday wish and those have to come true eventually right?

Scott grinned as they broke apart, nimbly moving to perch on Chris' chest, the sheets pooling around his bare waist. Chris' hands moved to slide against Scott's hips and he smiled expectantly.

"What do you say we start my birthday off with a bang?" the blonde ran a finger down Chris' chest and the brunet let out a slight groan.

Chris smirked, "But it's Sunday, what about your immortal soul?"

Scott giggled before pouncing on his lover, kissing him passionately.

Forget the fact that it was a holy day. It was his birthday and he was going to celebrate.

-:-

Wow, I actually wrote something and it was for a story I really wanted to continue!

I totally love this Affair universe. It's so angsty and fluffy! And ohmygosh, Chris and Scott in Victorian suits! Do wants…

I hope you guys liked this and I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to see, but it's the only thing I've gotten inspiration for in forever. Please message me if you have any ideas or requests, I'd love to hear them.

As always, I am your happy messenger of ScotCh. :3


End file.
